


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nightmare

Clint has a lot of nightmares.  
At first they are about his father,  
Eho beats Clint so much he almost kills Clint.   
Then its the circus.   
The betrayal.   
Being on the brink of death.   
After Loki his nightmares,  
Are all blue.  
He dreams about killing,   
Natasha, Fury and the Avengers.   
His greatest fear and nightmare is,  
Losing control over himself.


End file.
